My Home
by General Quin
Summary: Ron tells Kim what she means to him before she heads off to college. A Songfic.KR. Please R&R.


Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible or any characters created by Disney. I also did not create and do not own the song "My Home". It was created and owned by Thousand Foot Krutch.

The idea just formed in my head overnight and I felt compelled to right it before I forgot about it. I know the song has more of spiritual, Christian meaning than just a romance between a couple of young lovers, but I still thought it could be applied to Ron and Kim. I have no idea what the definition of a songfic is, but I'm gonna call it one. If it isn't, tell me.

My Home

Another laborious day booked and gone, a thousand more to go for the two young heroes. If you had ever asked Ron how long it would have taken to rebuild a city, he would have never guessed over a year, especially since Middleton wasn't all that big of a city anyways. But it wasn't just the heroes' hometown, but the world was in a rebuilding stage. It had been a year since the Lowardian Invasion was stopped by Drakken's mutagenic plants and mostly unbeknownst to anyone else but Kim and Shego, Ron's mighty powers.

Ron never did care about the glory though; he wanted nothing to do with it. The only motive that had driven him to achieve such an incredible state of power was because his true loves life was in jeopardy. He had to do something, and he never regretted what he had done to Warhawk and Warmonga either. But they never really talked about it; it was something Ron didn't like to reminisce about.

_This place is many things  
But I'd never  
Call it home, It's just a building in a city,  
Everywhere I go._

Today marked the one year anniversary since the invaders had been expelled. And because of that, Ron and Kim wanted to spend the day away from Middleton, away from all the monumental reconstruction and the other backbreaking tasks. Besides that, they hadn't seen each other at all in almost a month. Kim had been around the world helping people in need, while Ron stayed behind to help with the reconstruction.

They had both decided to wander through the woods of the Middleton Mountains. It was summer and the weather was perfect. Not too cold, not too hot. The sinking suns dimming gold rays bathed the two and the meadows around them as they strolled down the trail to Piker's Peak. Hand in hand, side by side they walked.

It had taken them all day just to get to the peak. When they finally reached the top, the sinking sun had become a tiny sliver a golden light drowning in the horizon. They sat near the ridges edge taking in the breath taking view. They had seen better, but missions didn't really count.

As the sky darkened and night overtook the skies, Kim laid her head upon Ron's shoulder and sighed. "Its beautiful isn't it."

_This place is many things,  
But I can't call it home,  
Home is the place you are,  
And I just want to let you know_

Ron smiled contentedly, gazing out at the cities glowing lights. "Yea, it really is." Middleton still wasn't as radiant as its former glory, but one day it would return. But the whole reconstruction process brought back old conflicts within Ron. Kim had given up her first year of college to help the world, with Ron right beside her. But now come September, she would be going, and this time for real.

The daunting reality of the future brought back old feelings of doubt and worry. Ever since Kim had left a month ago to help the world, he had volunteered to stay behind and rebuild her house with Mr. Possible. But a week into that experience, home didn't feel like home anymore. He didn't know why but something was missing that could never be replaced. And now sitting by her, he knew exactly what had been missing during that time.

"Ron…" he snapped out of his trance, he didn't know how long he had been like that but it was enough to gain Kim's attention.

_And I've done a few things,  
I wasn't proud of,  
Might have said a few things that hurt you,  
But you're still the only one who fills me up,  
and every night spent alone, was worth it._

"Huh… what is it?" he asked looking into her green eyes. He grinned placidly as he gazed into them he found comfort and solace. He would miss staring into them once she left, she would take that peace that she brought him away with her to Oxford or wherever she went.

Kim smiled and put a hand to Ron's cheek and caressed lovingly. "What are you thinking about?"

Ron's brain scrambled to find a reasonable excuse but couldn't, it would do no good anyways. He turned away and shifted his gaze back out to city lights down in the valley. "It's nothing." That's the best he could come up with for her. He didn't want her to feel guilty for leaving him in three month, he wanted her to succeed and fulfill her dreams, even if that meant putting him to the side for a while. At least that's how he viewed it.

Kim frowned and gently averted his eyes back to hers, "Come on Ron, I know you something's bothering you. Why can't you just tell me?"

_You are my home,  
You are my everything,  
When I feel so alone,  
You are my home,  
You are my shelter...when all my hope is gone._

Ron sighed, barely a minute into a conversation and she had him pinned. She wouldn't give up and he knew that. "I… I can't. I don't want you to get worried or mad or anything like that. I just want you to be happy."

"Come on Ron, you can tell me anything."

Ron shook his head and looked away again. Kim could tell by the look in his eyes there was something wrong. They were glazed over and they didn't hold their usual solace and peace either. Something deep down inside him was bothering him, and she knew he wasn't going to tell her if she didn't do something about it.

_And I've seen many things,  
But they don't look like home,  
They're just the bright lights from  
A city glowing all night long.  
_

A devilish smile crawled onto her face, she would get him to talk. If this didn't work… no, she knew it would work, he couldn't resist it. "Fine, if you won't talk to me then I'll just have to make you."

Ron registered the playful threat but was too late to respond. In a flash Kim had tackled him and was tickling him into a frenzy of laughter. "Kim… Kim… st-stop that!" he cried out.

"Well you tell me what's wrong?" Kim asked poising to attack again. She sat on top of him, there was no escape.

"Yes, yes! I'll tell you just please stop," he begged. Kim quirked an eyebrow, she wasn't convinced with just his pleas for mercy, and Ron knew this too, "I promise."

Kim rolled off Ron and lay beside him in the soft grass gazing up into the night sky. Ron mulled it over, he didn't want Kim to get all worked up about the issue, he wanted to be strong about it.

"Well…" Kim pushed him to talk relentlessly.

"Kim I…" she propped herself up on her elbow and put all her focus on him.

"Go on…" she wouldn't stop until he spit it out.

Ron's tongue stumbled with the words, "I… I-I don't want you to leave."

_And I've seen many faces,  
But they all look the same,  
Home is the place you are,  
_

Kim felt Shego had slammed her head against the wall. She should have guessed that Ron was still struggling to cope with her departure to college. "Ron, how many times have I told you…"

_And I just wanna let you know,  
That I've done a few things,  
I wasn't proud of,  
Might have said a few things that hurt you,  
But you're still the only one who fills me up,  
And all tears that we've shared were worth it._

"I know I know Kim, it's just that when you left last month, everything seemed different. My own home didn't feel like home anymore," Ron scoffed, "It was just a place to live Kim. The high school, pre-school, Middleton didn't feel like home anymore."

_You are my home,  
You are my everything,  
When I feel so alone,  
You are my home,  
You are my shelter... when all my hope is gone_

Kim sighed and wrapped her arms around Ron. "Don't you think that I feel the same way? Imagine how I'm gonna feel not getting my dose of Ron shine everyday," Kim's eyes were glimmering.

Ron shifted around onto his side and brought Kim into a tighter embrace. "Kim, I just hate the feeling of being away from you."

_You are my home,  
You are my everything,  
When I feel so alone._

Kim nuzzled into his shoulder looking up at the stars above, "I know what you mean Ron." They lay there star gazing for the next five minutes in complete silence. The cool night breeze washed over the clearing and over them as the moon slowly came up from behind the mountains, bathing land in its light.

_You are my heart,  
You are the one... when it all comes undone._

"Ron…"

"Yea Kim."

She sighed, "What am I to you?" Kim rested her head against his chest, she could feel his heart raced at the question.

_When it all comes undone,  
When it all comes undone._

Ron was taken completely taken off guard by the question but he had known the answer for some time now. "Well, I love you more than anything in the world." Kim snuggled tighter against his chest, in a few months, they wouldn't share these moments for a long time. His heart beat slowed down as he relaxed.

When it all comes undone,  
When it all comes undone.

"Well Kim, you're my everything…" he paused as glance over to Middleton, his childhood home. But his place in the world had changed since he turned eighteen. He averted his gaze back to Kim whose grip felt as if she was going to lose him at any moment.

_You are my home,  
You are my everything,  
When I feel so alone,_

"You're my love…" he whispered, the past was the past, and his place now was to be with her. He placed a gentle kiss upon her lips.

_You are my home_

"You're my home."

I hope you all enjoyed the story. I'll probably redo it later. Does the song go with the story. Tell me if does. This summer has been chaotic for me, a trip to the down under and then getting injured at my summer job. I couldn't use my own computer. So I'm sorry about being late about updating my stories and all that. Well, I better get to bed, have school first thing in the morning and it's already three. I literally came up with this in an hour, It was really weird. Please leave a review. Thanks.


End file.
